The following seven U.S. patent applications, including this one, are pending and the disclosure of each other application is incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/094,148, filed Mar. 7, 2002 by Victor B. Kley for xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Scanning in Scanning Probe Microscopy and Presenting Results;xe2x80x9d
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/093,842, filed Mar. 7, 2002 by Victor B. Kley for xe2x80x9cNanomachining Method and Apparatus;xe2x80x9d
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/094,408, filed Mar. 7, 2002 by Victor B. Kley for xe2x80x9cActive Cantilever for Nanomachining and Metrology.xe2x80x9d
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/094,411, filed Mar. 7, 2002 by Victor B. Kley for xe2x80x9cMethods and Apparatus for Nanolapping;xe2x80x9d
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/094,149, filed Mar. 7, 2002 by Victor B. Kley for xe2x80x9cLow Friction Moving Interfaces in Micromachines and Nanomachines;xe2x80x9d
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/093,947, filed Mar. 7, 2002 by Victor B. Kley and Robert T. LoBianco for xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Tool and Tip Design for Nanomachining and Measurement;xe2x80x9d and
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/093,947, filed Aug. 26, 2002 by Victor B. Kley for xe2x80x9cActive Cantilever for Nanomachining and Metrology.xe2x80x9d
The following U.S. patents are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,028, issued Nov. 7, 2000 to Victor B. Kley for xe2x80x9cScanning Probe Microscope Assembly and Method for Making Confocal, Spectrophotometric, Near-Field, and Scanning Probe Measurements and Associated Images;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,226, issued Jun. 26, 2001 to Victor B. Kley for xe2x80x9cNanometer Scale Data Storage Device and Associated Positioning System;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,479, issued Jan. 8, 2002 to Victor B. Kley for xe2x80x9cObject Inspection and/or Modification System and Method;xe2x80x9d and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,217, issued Jan. 15, 2002 to Victor B. Kley for xe2x80x9cScanning Probe Microscope Assembly and Method for Making Confocal, Spectrophotometric, Near-Field, and Scanning Probe Measurements and Associated Images.xe2x80x9d
The disclosure of the following published PCT application is incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes:
WO 01/03157 (International Publication Date: Jan. 11, 2001) based on PCT Application No. PCT/US00/18041, filed Jun. 30, 2000 by Victor B. Kley for xe2x80x9cObject Inspection and/or Modification System and Method.xe2x80x9d
The present invention relates to micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) and to Nano Electromechanical Systems (NEMS(trademark)). In particular, the present invention is directed to forming parts and structures for micro and nano machines and the creation of macro structures with nano and micro layers of special materials to provide improved performance.
In the foregoing listed related commonly owned issued patents and pending patent applications, various methods, apparatus, and techniques have been disclosed relating to micromachining and nanomachining technology. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/094,408, various cantilever configurations are discussed, along with possible uses in the fabrication of very small machines. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/093,842, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/093,947, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/094,411, tools and techniques for performing micro and nano scale machining operations are discussed. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/094,149, fabrication of MEMS components using diamond as a construction material to substantially eliminate stiction and friction is discussed.
The foregoing are fundamental technologies and techniques that can be used to pave the way to the world of the very small, where structures and machines are measured at micron and nanometer scales. What is needed are improvements to existing tools to facilitate their manufacture and to enhance their performance. There is a need for additional tools to facilitate the creation of ultra-small structures. Techniques and devices are needed for making very small mechanical components and machines such as micro and nano gears, bearings, journals, shafts, cutters, cams, cantilevers, pumps, simple, complex and planetary gear assemblies, latches, locks, calculators, angle drives, propellers, linear motion translators, unique diamond coatings arrangements for knifes and compensatory deformation of target surfaces to use the coating induced stress to create the final form. It is desirable to have useful nanostructures that can be fabricated by these tools which can then serve as building blocks for larger micromachines.
The present invention comprises a cantilever assembly having a tip configured to be used as a receptacle or a mount point for receiving a secondary object.